Halloween At Camp Half-Blood
by FlyingShoes135
Summary: Dek, a Hermes kid gets tired of the Stolls having so much attention, so she anonimously pranks...almost everyone. Sorry about "The Mixed Up Crazy Gods (Wde All Decide We Hate Them)" it just had to go Will update "Regrets" possibly soon. K just to be safe


**Hi again. I am just doing this before I forget it. I have **_**not**_** given up on Regrets. I am just doing two different things to give myself variety. And to Empty Thoughts, who's out there somewhere, hurry up and update "**_**25 Ways To Prank Octavian"**_** fast!**

**Halloween at Camp Half-Blood- probably a disaster. **

** Here's me having a bunch of not-quite-one-shots. And I'm using characters both real and one I made up myself (omigod that sounds sooo sad, I just made up a few when I was bored(!), I am **_**not**_** obsessed… am I?)**

Dek

Background-Hey, I'm Dek…Short for Dekataria. I'm the daughter (or _a_ daughter) of Hermes.

I have a celestial bronze not-quite-sword-not-quite-dagger that has a silver tip. It also transforms into a key. I have a shield of celestial bronze that shrinks into handcuffs that I wear on my wrists.

I wear a green hoodie, a black tee, and jeans. I'm blond/blue-eyed and look kinda…sneaky. I'm not..honestly. NOT! I dunno, I'm a prankster but pretty trustworthy when I want to be.

**::Story::**

Halloween! My favorite holiday! **(Really)** You're actually-practically-encouraged to prank! And for a child of Hermes it's practically the Elusyiam. My first stop- Percy Jackson. Now, I did my research too, so I have a plan on how to prank almost every kid in camp! Those unfortunate (well, actually very fortunate) people who don't know what a pain I can be better watch out! First prank coming up.

All I need is sleep powder.

::: At the dining pavilion, you really can't call it something fancy, it's not:::

A little bit of powder in Percy's coke, when he's up and instantly it'll work.

Percy's pov

Ahhh. Relaxation time. No worries.

I lean back on the sand, just to be stepped on. Ugh, what's _wrong_ with these people. Wait, I'm in the _volleyball _pit! I swear I was on the freakin' beach when I fell asleep, _not_ in the VOLLEYBALL PIT! Crap, probably nothing. Although Halloween _is_ in a couple weeks. Nah, not the Stoll's.

Dek's pov

Ha! The _look_ on Percy's face- he was soo confused, the dummy. Well, I can't really call him that; I'm ADHD and dyslexic, too.

Anyways, on with the pranks!

I sneak into Poseidon's cabin, which was super easy, Tyson snores so loudly. I drag Percy out and into the open air, I also put knockout stuff under his nose.

Percy's pov

Yawn…so tired, wait why do I feel like I'm breathing funny? Eh, it's probably nothing. I hug Teddy Bear…and curl up…wait, since when do I have a TEDDY! I look down at my hands and see that "Teddy" is a tired looking fish. I quickly let it go and wonder why a fish is in my comfy cabin. I doze off just to think, "Wait, wake up! Danger!" I difficultly open my eyes. Then, an unpleasant sight reached me; I'm in the water! In the lake! I reach for Riptide to find, whoops my pajama pants have no pockets. Crap. Now, this _cannot_ be a coincidence, first the beach/volley ball pit, now this!

I see a giant fish and promptly scream!

"! #$%^," I say.

I climb out of the water and hear someone hiss, "Percy! Why are you soaking wet! Don't' you not get wet!"

It's Annabeth. I kiss her and say, "Not if I'm unprepared, like let's say asleep."

"Why were you sleeping in the lake?" She asks dubiously.

I try to kiss her, but playfully she smacks me, "Not until you answer."

"I keep waking up in funny places," I mutter under my breath.

"Percy," Annabeth complains, "I can't hear you when you mumble."

"I keep waking up in funny places!" I say louder.

"Maybe you sleep walk?" she suggests.

"Already though of that."

"So?"

"Well, you're not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box," Annabeth comments.

I pinch her. "Ow! Hey, you know it's true!"

"I figured that I couldn't open the door," I continued as though nothing happened.

"Hmm, where do you wake up?"

"So far: in the volley ball pit and in the lake."

"If it happens again… I'm guessing it's a prank."

Huh… a prank? Why didn't I think about it, "Why wait until they prank me again before we catch them?"

"No, _you_ are, and just wait…to be certain."

"You just want to see me asleep somewhere else strange," I accuse Annabeth.

"Guilty as charged."

"Ugh, well you're soo nice, aren't you?"

She just shrugs and races off.

**NEXT DAY**

Percy's pov

Now where am I? I can't see anything except blue. Blue cloth. My blue pajama shirt. I'm upside down. Hanging from…a tree? Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Dumb branch.

"Eh, hello, Percy," someone says.

"Ahhh!" I fall off the tree and slide onto the roof of the big house.

"Ha!" two people burst out laughing: Annabeth and some Hermes girl…Hermes, huh? Maybe she's the prankster.

Dek's pov

Uh, oh, he's on to me. I took me forever to tie him in the tree upside down. Percy is _heavy_ but I couldn't wait to see his reaction; it was hilarious. He can be soo stupid and I couldn't just _not_ catch him on tape, it's just so tempting…so I did. (Such a waste if I didn't.) I'll video tape everyone's reaction when I prank them. I'll make it into one big presentation and show it to them whole camp.

Chiron clears his throat and raises his eyebrow at me. "Did you do this?"

I gnaw my lip "Maybe? Possibly? Don't tell Percy!" And I race off.

Chiron's pov

Ah, those Hermes children and their little pranks…especially around their beloved Halloween.

"Percy, Annabeth, come to the big house for questioning," I say lightly.

"It was not me!" Percy says immediately.

"Nobody has accused you, my dear boy."

"I didn't even _know_ you interrogated people because of pranks," Annabeth breaks in.

"Only if it involves the Stolls, because their pranks aren't all…harmless," I explain.

"We can definitely believe that," Percy says while rubbing his head.

"Do you need an ice pack?" I question.

"No, I'm good. I just want to find the punk who did this, I 'm getting tired of this. I'll bet it's the Stolls."

"I bet not," Annabeth contradicts.

"Argus, bring in the Stolls," I say to end this, even though I don't think it's the Stolls either.

He nods, and disappears. When he comes back he's holding Conner and Travis each under one of his arms.

Travis (I think, or maybe it's Conner) screams, "It was his idea!"

"No," Conner (or maybe Travis) accuses, "It was _his_ idea.

"So you admit to putting Percy, while asleep, in odd places?" I ask.

"No, we thought that you were talking about how we trimmed all of Demeter's plants a little too short."

"Shh," one of them said, "Well, it wasn't a prank at first."

"Then what was it?"

"Well-"one of them started.

"It's not harmful! They can make them grow back really fast!" the other interrupted.

"Shh, let him finish," I say to the Stolls.

Travis (?) said, "Their plants looked a little scraggy, so we trimmed them…a little too small.

"Ahh," I say, "well, this is about Percy being placed in the volley ball pit when he was sleeping, in the lake, and tied to a tree above the Big House."

They burst out laughing, "Wasn't us but I wish it was!"

Hmm.


End file.
